


Pass Out

by JinxyTwinxyDoo



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Medical Inaccuracies, Other, Passing Out, adverse reaction, no.8, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo
Summary: Peter takes some advil in the morning and wakes up in a med-bay a few hours later.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Tony Stark and Peter Parker, ned Leeds and Peter parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Pass Out

Advil.

All Peter had was some super-human advil because he had a headache. He figured it’d tone it down. Figured that by taking some and going on with his merry day, he’d be fine; and he was! ...at first. The headache had indeed gone away, but it’d been replaced with something else. Instead of having a headache from his math class, he found instead that he was… really drowsy. And any other day it might’ve made sense.

He was Spider-Man, after all. He usually stuck it out late at night. But last night, there’d been a bit too much schoolwork and he hadn’t found enough time to get out and swing around. Especially with a test he had later today, he didn’t want to risk having his brain go all ooey gooey from the lack of sleep. But it turned out that going to bed early hadn’t helped at all. So here he was, sitting and staring dazedly at a piece of paper he was writing notes on. His head was spinning to a point where it felt like he was swaying around in his seat in a circular motion.

Maybe he had a fever? No… that didn’t make sense. Ever since he got bitten by that spider, he hadn’t gotten sick... So what was going on?

He jolted upright when the bell began to ring, blinking his eyes rapidly a few times. He glanced around, pursing his lips as he watched everyone around him stand up and start packing their bags to head to their next class. After a moment of hesitation, he stood up and shoved his notebook and paper into a bag before proceeding to head out of the room. Inhaling shakily, he cleared his throat as he began to head down the hall towards his next class: gym.

Feeling how he felt left him not so excited, but who was he to complain? Maybe he was just nervous about the test! Sucking in a deep breath, he nodded to himself as he pushed the door to the changing room open. No one else usually got to the room until a minute or two later, which is why Peter usually took the time to change into his gym clothes and then head out to wait for everyone else to change.

But today was different. The moment he reached to pull his sleeves up to take his shirt off, he paused and stared at his arms. They were… red. Red like a rash. He frowned, narrowing his eyes as he tentatively poked at the skin. He hissed a little at a small burning sensation, grimacing and scrunching up his face before relaxing. Okay… okay. It was fine. It was probably from his suit or clothes rubbing against his skin.

Shoving aside the insistent worry that gnawed at his gut, he quickly changed into his gym clothes. A few moments later, he was sitting outside in the gym waiting for everyone else to change… or, well, the rest of the boys. The girls were already out talking while they waited. Oddly enough, he couldn’t catch up on what they were saying. Everything sounded oddly muffled and distant. His throat felt tight and the dizziness that had plagued him before was making him feel nauseous. 

“Alright, everybody! Five laps around the gym!”

Peter looked up, glancing over as he saw a group of boys come scampering out of the changing room followed by Ned. There was a collection of groans before, student-by-student, they all began to jog around the gym. Peter bit his bottom lip, moving to join Ned when the other waved him over. He didn’t know if it was very wise to be doing stuff like this with how he felt. But he didn’t feel like trying to say anything was wrong. The nausea and dizziness could just be worry about the test, after all! As for the rash… he still wasn't very sure about that.

“You okay dude? You aren’t looking so good…”

Peter wanted to respond with something snarky and reassuring. But the words “yeah i don’t feel so hot” came out instead. It was when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him again that he knew something was wrong. He came to a stumbling stop, bending over and resting his hands on his knees while his chest rattled with wheezes. Besides him, Ned planted a hand on his back and knelt over to try and catch his eyes. However, Peter could only stare on the floor as he wheezed, vision swimming in and out of focus.

Something was wrong. Something was so, so wrong.

“Parker! Get back to running!”

“Sir… I don’t think Peter-”

Peter grunted, standing upright and taking a trembling step forward to start running again. A pang of nausea wrapped itself around him and he stumbled, eye-lids fluttering. Every muscle in his body suddenly felt as if it had been cut. His legs went slack without warning as he hit the ground with a hard thump. The last thing he was aware of being darkness swallowed his vision was yelling.

And suddenly, he was in… a hospital?

Blinking slowly, he pushed himself upright in the bed he was laying in. His head swam as he looked around, licking his dry lips. He didn’t remember going here… all he remembered was going to school… and it was fuzzy. He was running and then… then nothing? Yelling and some flashes. But other than that, his head felt fuzzy. He couldn’t remember anything other than school and taking some medicine for a headache.

“Aye, it lives!”

Peter swung his head around to look at the door of the room, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of Tony leaning against the doorframe with a steaming cup of what Peter assumed to be coffee. Biting his bottom lip, Peter cleared his throat. “I- uh… what?” He felt at a loss of words. He cleared his throat, cheeks burning at Tony’s laugh. “How did I end up here exactly?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow as Tony slid into the room.

“Ah… that,” Tony snapped his fingers. “That would be an adverse reaction. You had a pretty nasty one of those.”

“A what now?” Peter tilted his head. Tony cleared his throat, taking a sip of his coffee. “It's 'a response to a drug which is noxious and unintended, and which occurs at doses normally used in man for the prophylaxis, diagnosis, or therapy of disease, or for the modifications of physiological function.’” He explained.

“...and how did that happen?”

“Judging by what aunt hottie told me, you took some advil… right?” Tony looked at Peter questioningly. When the boy in the bed nodded, he continued. “Yeah… those advil pills were for Steve. And he’s, uh… got some different medical issues. Much stronger medication… so you didn’t exactly overdose before you ask that. Your body just reacted differently to it.” 

Peter nodded, blinking a few times. “That explains the- oh god!”

“What?”

“I missed my test!”


End file.
